The present disclosure concerns shape memory materials and shape memory articles incorporating microcapsules that generate heat when subjected to a stimulus.
Stimulus-responsive materials change properties, such as shape or electrical conductivity, in response to changes in external conditions, such as application of an electromagnetic field or temperature changes. A stimulus-responsive material that reverts to an original shape from a different shape is known as a shape memory material (SMM). Many SMMs that are triggered by a temperature change are known. However, the heat required to induce a shape reversion in components formed of these SMMs is provided externally, which limits the utility and potential applications of these materials and components formed of these materials.